Drug Life of a Teenage Girl
by Inuyasha'sSouthernGurl
Summary: Kagome and Sango has just moved to a new home. Kagome and her sister, Sango, have a band and compete against Inuyasha and Miroku.Later on do they find out that Kagome and Sango have alot of secrets.Will the 2 girls tell them their biggest secret yet or wi
1. Default Chapter

Hey peps!! Sorry about you all out there that did read my first story and was waiting for me 2 write a second one but I've been really busy. And for those of you that didn't read my first story, if you like 2 read it, its called Confessions of Love. Well, on w/ this chapter, hope ya like.  
  
I'm only gonna say this once...I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this story TT although I wish I do.  
  
Title: Drug Life of a Teenage Girl  
Chapter 1: New home  
  
As the moving van came to a stop, Kagome and Sango's mom stepped out and said, "Well, what do you think?" (A/N: Kagome and Sango are sisters, Kagome's mom and Sango's dad got married (his wife died, her husband left) and Souta is not in this story)  
  
"I think it looks the same as our old house", said Kagome as she got out.  
  
"Why did we have to move?" asked Sango.  
  
As a car trunk was slammed, their father said, "Because, since we are a new family, we need a new life"  
  
Their parents had gotten married about 3 weeks ago and planned on moving but the 2 (Kagome and Sango) never took it seriously.  
  
"Well lets go in already", said Kagome as she walked in their new home.  
  
Their house was a 2-story brick house with about 24 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 4 living rooms, with 4 Jacuzzis. There was also 3 swimming pool (all 3 underground and are in the house with heating), 3 buildings, 1 had a ice skating rink, another was movie theater and the other was for Sango and Kagome to practice their little rock band.  
  
"Go ahead...pick out your rooms", said their mother as the 2 went up stairs.  
  
Upstairs   
  
"This is so crazy", said Sango shaking her head.  
  
"Most likely we'll move again in about 2 months", replied Kagome  
  
"Yeah your right...hey look! It also has balconies!" she said as she ran into a room.  
  
Kagome walked into the room beside Sango's room, which also had a balcony.  
  
Kagome put down her stuff and looked around the room.  
  
Well...it needs to be fixed up a bit but I can do that later she thought as she walked out on the balcony.  
  
She looked around, "at least it has a good view".  
  
Then she noticed 2 guys walking towards the house across the street but they had stopped, curious, Kagome wanted to see what would happen next.  
  
"Hey, he's kinda cute, don't ya think?" Sango said as she walked up beside Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, that one has silver hair with dog ears and the other one with black hair and a cloth over his hand looks sorta perverted."  
  
"Well, I like that one", as she pointed to the boy with black hair.  
  
"Really?" said Kagome  
  
"Yeah he looks so...", as she was broken off by Kagome's yelling, "Hey you with the black hair! Yeah you!! She likes you!" while pointing at Sango.  
  
"No I don't!" she yelled to him and then gave Kagome the evil glare that meant you'll-pay-for-that-and-it-wont-be-pretty and then walked back to her room.  
  
Kagome was left laughing as she stopped to think, I don't know but that boy with silver hair was pretty cute and with that she walked back into her room to get settled in.  
  
On the street w/ the guys   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know but whoever those girls were, they were cute, don't you think so Inuyasha?"  
  
"They were ok looking," said Inuyasha as he started to walk off.  
  
"Oh come on...I know you had to like 1 of them, right?"  
  
"Miroku...just shut up"  
  
"Ok but all I was saying was that those girls are hot!" said Miroku, "Do you think they will go to our school?"  
  
"I think so but if you're gonna hit on 1 of them, let me suggest this...don't grope 'em, that's how you lost the last 1"  
  
"I know but I can't help it if these girls here are so hot!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
Weirdo thought Inuyasha.  
  
Back the house   
  
"Well...all your stuff has been brought up to your rooms and you arranged them the way you wanted it so you can do what ever you want" said their father.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed", said Kagome with a yawn.  
  
"Me too", and both sisters walked up to their rooms.  
  
"So do you know the name of our new school is?" said Kagome with another yawn.  
  
"I can't remember but maybe those guys will be there"  
  
"Is that all you're thinking about...geez" replied Kagome while rolling her eyes at her sister.  
  
"No! I was also thinking about when we're gonna have our practice for our small band" as she crossed her arms.  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"That works for me but for now... yawn ... I'm going to bed...night"  
  
"Night sis" replied Kagome as she closed her door.  
  
As Kagome was drifting off to sleep, all she could think about was that boy and if he went to her new school. 


	2. Welcome to Jidia HighRock Bands

Hey peps!! Sorry for the long wait and all. I had to get my notebook back then find the story in it and make sure it was good enough to use and then I had to do school work and shopping. So yah… but I'm not gonna bore you with that and so I finally give you the 2 chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs that may be in the story later on though I do wish I owned Inuyasha but don't. pouts

Chapter 2: Welcome to Jidai High/ Rock Bands 

The alarm clock went off, Sango tried to push the button to make it stop but instead she threw it up against the wall, which in turn broke her clock into a million little pieces.

Sango got up, much to her dismay, and walked in Kagome's room to find that she wasn't in her bed or anywhere in her room as a matter of fact.

When she realized that Kagome wasn't in her room, she turned around and walked out of the room. As she made her way down the stairs she heard Kagome's voice, "Hurry up Sango if you wanna eat!!"

"I'm coming!" Sango replied as she ran to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"So… what school are we going to?" asked Sango as she sat down at the table and waited impatiently.

"You both will be going to Jidai High and this time I don't want to see you before school ends…" said there father. (They get into fights with people a lot because they are 'different')

"Cool" said Kagome as she got up and went to her room to get dressed. Sango did the same thing after about 10 minutes later.

When both girls were dressed, Kagome was wearing black jeans with a blue shirt that had the words 'Do you always look like that or is today a special occasion?' Sango wore blue jeans with a shirt that looked like a bandana (I have one like that, its cool).

They walked down stairs and said, " We're leaving! We're also taking the red mustang!" And by this time Sango already had the keys in her hand. "Okay" was all they got from their parents as they walked outside to the car.

**5 minutes later**

" Hey, turn the radio on its to quite" said Kagome as she kept on driving.

Sango leaned forward and turned it to their favorite station, Rock 103.5.

"I love this song!" Sango said as she sung along with it.

Kagome slammed on the brakes when they came to a red light. As Sango did nothing but that was only because she was used to Kagome's driving. She wasn't bad or anything but she could get dangerous at times.

By this time they turned their heads to the to guys on the sidewalk, which they finally recognized them as the 2 guys from yesterday.

"Hey we're new here and we don't know where Jidai High is so could you help", said Sango as she turned down the volume.

The 2 looked at each other for a while until one spoke up, "Yeah, go straight and then turn left at the next road and then go straight for about…1/4 a mile and then turn right and you can't miss it"

"Thanks" said Kagome as she turned the volume back up and drove off, leaving the guys in a cloud of dust.

**At the school**

" So this is the school…not bad" , said Sango.

"Ah!! You must be the new students here am I not correct?" came a voice.

" Yeah…um… who are _you_?" asked Kagome as she wrinkled her nose at the last part of her sentence.

"I am your guidance counselor, Kaede" the woman said. (Did I spell her name right? Oh well back to the story!!)

"Ok……" said Kagome and Sango.

"Here are your schedules and I shall show you two your first class" Kaede said as she turned around and walked off.

"She's weird" Sango said in a whisper.

"Yeah but think…we have all of our classes together _and_ we have practice tonight" Kagome replied to Sango.

"Hurry it up you two" Kaede said.

The two girls walked in the hallway for what seemed as an eternity. Finally they had come to a stop at a classroom and followed Kaede in the room.

"This must be our math class" said Kagome as she looked around the room.

"Yup…" replied Sango.

Kaede came to the front of the class and made the announcement and left the room as quick as they had come. (I really didn't feel like making the announcements so yah…kinda lazy huh?)

"Well, Kagome and Sango…… there are two desks in the back of the class with your books…… take a seat and join in" said the teacher as she went back to the board to start the lesson again.

As the classes flew by in no time, it soon became 2:55.

"Yes!! The bell is gonna ring any minute!" said Sango as she scooted up in her chair and watched the clock.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

They both got up and rushed out the door to their lockers.

"Thank god that's over" said Kagome.

"Yeah…I thought I wouldn't make it through English class" Sango said as she closed her locker and waited for Kagome.

"Hey…I'll meet you at the car, I cant open my locker…shouldn't take to long"

"Ok" said Sango as she walked down the hall and went to the car.

After about 20 minutes, Kagome finally got her locker to open. "Why do they always give me locker that doesn't work…do they know I am gonna be a trouble maker or something"

She put her books into her locker and slammed the locker door.

When she turned around to run out of the school, she bumped into somebody and both fell.

"HEY!! Watch it wench!" came a voice that she thought was familiar.

She looked up to see the boy from that morning and outside her house. _What is he following me or something? _Kagome thought as she got up and dusted herself off.

"You almost ran me over" the guy said as he to got up off the floor.

"Well _sorry_, I was in a hurry so if you don't mind moving out the way, I got to go to my band practice" she said as she ran off to her car.

"She has a band? Better check it out later on today" he said as he walked out the school building.

Finally after walking for about 30 minutes, he came to Kagome and Sango's house and heard music coming out of one of the buildings beside the house.

"If she has a band of her own then I need to know about…she may be competition to my band…" he said as he walked up to the side of the building that he heard the music coming from.

He looked in the building through one of the windows and found that he had his mouth wide open. (hope he doesn't have it open for long 'cause he might just swallow a fly lol)

_She's good……in her playing and how she looks _he thought to himself as he watched them more.

OK peps……that's it!! I hope I get the third chapter up before Christmas and I am really sorry I didn't get this one up sooner but I had a lot of things to do. Well hope you liked this chapter and in the next one they met each other and find that they both have a gig at a club. Problem is I don't know what to call it so If you could please send me some names that you would like for a club. Thanx and don't forget to Review! Flames are welcome any time!! C ya!! Inuyasha'sSouthernGurl


	3. Rock Bands Collide

Ok peps…sorry for taking so long to post but I've been having a lot of problems with my family and all. This chapter my be short but hopefully by next week I'll have another chapter up for you all. Again I am so sorry for not posting the chapter up like I said I would. Please forgive….well since I have said my apologies to you all, on with the chapter.

Also I would like to thank those who reviewed and a special thanks to KInasha14 for giving me some ideas. My friend who also writes stories here is letting me use hers and her another friend's name for the club.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the songs that are in this chapter.

CHAPTER 3: Rock Bands Collide

" I have to tell Miroku about this" Inuyasha said to himself as he ran off to Miroku's house.

When he reached Miroku's house, he rang the door bell and waited as patiently as he possibly could.

5 minutes later, Inuyasha could hear footsteps coming to the door then the door swung open and Miroku emerged from behind the door and stepped outside to Inuyasha.

"Whats up Inuyasha?"

"You need to come with me…you remember those 2 girls…well they have a rock band and they're as good as us" Inuyasha half-yelling at Miroku.

"Whoa! I don't believe it" said Miroku as he looked at Inuyasha as if he was lying.

"Well you better believe it…come on I'll show ya!" said Inuyasha as he ran off with Miroku right on his heels.

The 2 of them ran to the girls house and reached the building of where the music was coming from. They both looked in from thw window and watched in silence.

"I wonder what's going on in there" said Miroku after 10 minutes of watching them. They both watched carefully to see what would happen.

**In the Building **

"Ok the music is great but we need some lyrics …… and you know we are not gonna have time to make our own lyrics… unless we just run away, get a place to stay and we wouldn't have to go to school…what do ya say?" said Sango with a smirk.

"No……you remember last time we ran away to do that? Yeah we did figure out some lyrics but we got into a lot of trouble when we met that 'gang' and you know that if they hear we ran away, they would come and find us so they can try to get us back into the gang and I don't feel like going through all that mess again and I know you don't either …… but I understand what you're coming from about the lyrics…" replied Kagome as she sat down in the stool by the wall.

Sango and Kagome sat there staring off into space, every now and then singing a part of a song they both knew when Kagome jerked up.

"Whats up Kagome?"

"You can't sense that?" she replied as she looked to her sister.

"Now that you brought it up, yeah I have been sensing it for a while now…" Sango said as she stood up with Kagome.

They both started to look inside the building finding nothing but their instruments and music. They both looked at each other and stepped outside to continue their search.

The guys watched them as they walked outside and started to freak out. Miroku hid in the bushes making a lot of noise in the process. Inuyasha climbed the nearest tree and hid amongst its leaves.

Kagome and Sango jerked their heads around from where the noise came from and walked over to the bushes. Sango grabbed a big stick and started to swing.

"OUCH! Watch it there!" Miroku said as he came out of the bushes.

"Well don't be on our property ……and you can tell your friend to come down from the tree if he wants or one of us will go up there and get him" Sango warned.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree beside Miroku and crossed his arms.

"What the heck are you 2 doing?" said Kagome as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"To see if you 2 can play better than us in rock music" said Miroku with a smile.

"You big mouth!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head to the side.

"So you 2 are in a rock band?" said Kagome as if she didn't believe him.

"Ya you got a problem with that wench?"

"What did you just call me?"

" I didn't stutter" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Whatever…no matter what, we are better than you" said Sango.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Miroku with a confused face.

" We already have a gig at this club" said Sango as she pointed to the club that was called 'Raven's Nest'.

"So do we… tomorrow at 8" said Inuyasha as he glared at the 2 girls.

"Kagome's eyes grew wide for all of a sec and said, " Great, we'll see you thenbecause ours is at 8:30"

"Yeah, whatever" said Inuyasha waving his hand at them as he and Miroku left walking away from the girls.

The next day, both rock groups practiced their way, since it was Saturday, and the group who won the contest, would get whatever they wanted from the prizes.

"Why do we have to practice all day, huh Inuyasha?" asked Miroku with a tired voice.

"So we can bet those girls tonight and rub it in their faces" he replied.

"But…"

"NO! We have to win this!" Inuyasha said as Miroku banged his head on his drum set.

**With Kagome and Sango **

"Shouldn't we practice?"

"Don't be silly, we have always done fine on the day we play when we don't practice" replied Kagome as she put her skates on.

"Yeah…but aren't you forgetting about the guys…you know they play just as good as us…"

"Forget them plus that was when we ran away that one time, they could have gotten worse since then and then you got to think that they will be practicing all day too"

"Yeah... you're right, so lets skate!" Sango replied as they both went out on the ice to have fun for a while.

Time flew by and it was time for the bands to collide in a competition.

Kagome and Sango showed up and found that the guys were already there and waiting.

"Oh look who showed up ……you might as well go home because you're gonna lose but hey me and Miroku will bring the trophy by and let you see it every now and then." Said Inuyasha tauntingly.

"I think you may have that mixed up" said Kagome with a smirk.

"Hey Inuyasha… Miroku… get ready, your next on stage." Said the manager.

"Get ready to pack your stuff up and leave," said Miroku as he and Inuyasha got up on stage.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to the other people, who played for the group if they didn't have a that part, and told them what they were to play. The guys took their spots on the stage as everyone grew quiet, awaiting for them to play. Moments later music was heard.

Miroku: "When this began, I had nothing to say, And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me"

Inuyasha: "I was confused"

M: "And I let it all out to find, That I'm not the only person with these things in mind"

I: " Inside of me"

M: "But all the vacancy the words revealed, Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel"

I: "Nothing to lose"

M: "Just stuck, Hollow and alone, And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own"

"Wow they _are_ pretty good…" Kagome said.

Sango nodded her head in response.

I: " I want to heal, I want to feel, What I thought was never real, I want to let go of the pain I've held so long M: "Erase all the pain 'til it's gone I want to heal, I want to feel, Like I'm close to something real, I want to find something I've wanted all along, Somewhere I belong"

_I can't believe this, they play as good as us!_ Kagome and Sango thought.

M: "And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right on my face"

I: "I was confused"

M: "Looking everywhere, Only to find that it's, Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind"

I: " So what am I"

M: " What do I have but negativity, 'Cause I can't justify the, Way everyone is looking at me"

I: "Nothing to lose"

M: "Nothing to gain, Hollow and alone, And the fault is my own, The fault is my own"

"I can't believe this" Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"You go that right" Kagome replied as she leaned up against the wall.

I: "I will never know, Myself until I do this on my own, And I will never feel, Anything else until my wounds are healed, I will never be, Anything 'til I break away from me, And I will break away, I'll find myself today…………………I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm, Somewhere I belong"

As the music faded away, the crowd applauded with some whistling for the group.

Miroku and Inuyasha came off stage to Kagome and Sango. Miroku walked towards the wall and stood there while Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome.

"Beat that" he said with a smirk and walked off leaving Kagome and Sango to get ready.

"We are going to have a short intermission before the next group is up" said the announcer as the lights came on and the people walked off to get food, drink, ect.

The manager walked up to Kagome and Sango, "Listen you two, you up as soon as the intermission is over"

"What happened to the group that was before us?" Sango questioned as she raised her brow.

"They dropped out because of them" the manager replied as he pointed to the guys.

"We'll be ready" the girls said together.

After awhile, the people came back, filtering in the room as the announcer came back on stage while the lights dimmed.

" Alright then, let's get this going…we have one last group so give it up for Kagome and Sango" he said as he walked off stage and the girls walked on, telling the people on stage what they were playing and then getting in their spots.

The crowd waited patiently for the girls to play as seconds flew by like a matter of minutes and then there was music.

K and S : " Hey, hey, hey / hey, hey, hey/ hey, hey, hey/ hey, hey, hey"

K: "Hey pretty boy what's your name, You're just making me go insane, I see you sitting there---don't know what to do, 'Cause I just wanna French kiss you!"

S: " Hey I'm gonna be your girl (your girl 3x) ……And are you gonna be my guy ( my guy 2x)"

Inuyasha and Miroku stood with their mouths open and eyes wide.

_They were not this good yesterday_ thought Inuyasha.

K: "Wednesday night and were at Paco's , Teaching all of them to pogo, I see you sitting there---don't know what to do, 'Cause every time I see you I go cuckoo"

S: "Hey I'm gonna be your girl ( your girl 3x)…… And are you gonna be my guy? (my guy 2x)"

"They are good!"

"They'll mess up……I have a feeling they will……" Inuyasha said hopingly. Miroku rolled his eyes and watched the girls from where he was.

K: "Come on baby rab with me, You're the best dressed in Pali, You can make me go go go , Let's go to my room and blow!"

K and S: " Hey, hey , hey/ hey, hey, hey/ hey, hey, hey/ hey, hey, hey"

K: "Hey pretty boy what's your name, You're just making me go insane, I see you sitting there---don't know what to do, 'Cause I just wanna French kiss you!"

Inuyasha paced around backstage every now and then hoping they would mess up.

S: " Hey I'm gonna be your girl ( your girl 3x)……And are you gonna be my guy (my guy 4x"

As soon as the last word was sung the lights went out and they walked off stage while the crowd applauded.

The girls came to Inuyasha and Miroku smirking and stopped in front of them.

"Well…I think we beat you……wouldn't you say dog-boy?" Kagome said tauntingly.

" I don't think so and my name is Inuyasha not dog-boy!"

Sango watched them glare. She held her head down with her hand covering her eyes and shaking her head until she heard the announcer.

"Ok! I have the results and let me tell you, it was a tough decision for the judges but they finally came up with this so without further ado………the winners of this contest would be… Inuyasha with Miroku and Kagome with Sango!"

The said teens mouths dropped in surprise and yet with horror that they had tied and all at the same time had said, "WHAT!"

Hope you enjoyed and all. I will try to have the next chapter either next week or the week after. Wait 'til the next chapter…there's gonna be a snowball fight. And for the record, they all live in Japan where it snows. Well I gotta run…please review and flames are always welcomed as well. Until the next chapter, Ja ne! .


	4. Rock Bands can have Fun

Ok! See I told you all that I would have the next chapter up soon. Right now I'm trying to put out as many chapters as I can to make up for not posting for so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters and I also do not own any songs that may be in the chapter or in future chapters.

Chapter 4: Rock Bands can have fun 

" This really sucks Kagome…"

"Yeah I know, I still can't believe that we tied with _them_" Kagome replied

It had been an hour ago that they had found out they had tied with Inuyasha and Miroku. They had been sitting on the couch since then, dazzled by what had happened.

"This can't be right… you know we have never tied with anyone…" Sango said.

"I know but its over so let's just get some sleep, tomorrow its suppose to be snowing so we can have fun" Kagome replied as she stood up ready to go to bed.

"Alright…… night whore"

"Night slut" Kagome said as her and Sango went to their rooms. (Ok people…me and my friends at school call each other those names and others names playing around so I figured I would add that in here to…ok back to the story)

_I still can't believe we tied with those guys_ Kagome thought as she fell a sleep.

**The next day **

It was around 10 am when Kagome and Sango were already up and getting ready to go outside.

"I _will_ win the snowball fight this time"

"Ha! I like to see you try Sango"

Kagome and Sango went to opposite sides of the yard to build their forts. Almost completing hers, Kagome gets hit with a snowball on the back of her head.

_I'm gonna kill her_ thought Kagome as she turned around and through her snowball at Sango but hit someone else.

"I see you and your sister are about to have a snowball fight. Me and Miroku want to join" Inuyasha said to Kagome as he wiped the snow off him from the snowball.

Kagome went to Sango to talk it over with her and minutes later they separated.

"Ok…but before we start" Kagome said as she got up infront of Inuyasha's face.

"……Er?……"

SMACK!

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kagome laughed as Sango joined her.

Inuyasha's face was covered in snow. He wiped it off and all they could see was him with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you know that this means war!" he said as he ran at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and fan off with Inuyasha following her.

"Well at least they are…" said Sango but was cut off by somebody groping her. She turned around and smack the person. She looked down and saw Miroku knocked out.

Sango smiled because of the idea that grew in her head.

**With the other 2 **

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never!" replied Kagome as she ran into her family's ice-skating rink.

"I lost him" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Think again"

Oh no… 

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from me that easy?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed standing in front of her.

"But you were behind…"

"I'm a fast runner" he said as he came up to Kagome.

"Ok you win"

"Oh no…I owe you"

"NO!" she said as she ran back outside. But Inuyasha tackled her to the ground.

They both laid on the ground, Inuyasha on top of Kagome, staring at each other.

Clears throat 

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo by the road.

"Well, I've seen enough…" Kikyo said as she stomped her way down the street.

"Who was that" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome, " A girl named Kikyo…she thinks she's my girlfriend"

And about that time… SMACK! Kagome was covered in snow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kagome screamed because the snow was so cold and went down her jacket.

"Got you back, but not nearly enough since you made me tackle you"

He started to lower his head when Miroku came running towards them.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing" Inuyasha replied as he got up.

"Well then lets go before Sango comes to finish the job" Miroku said terrified.

And about that time Sango came around the corner with snow in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Hey what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Um……12:05" Miroku said

"Sango…we got to go and practice skating remember? You can finish what you started later" Kagome said as she wiped the snow off herself.

Sango dropped the snow as Miroku sighed a relief.

"See you later mutt, bye Miroku"

"Yeah, see ya" Sango said as she followed suit of Kagome to the building.

"I have a name you know wench!"

"So do I" Kagome said as she disappeared into the building with Sango.

"Sooooo……did you?"

"Huh! Did I have fun? Yeah I…"

"Not that" Miroku said as he stared at him with his eyebrow raised.

"NO! I didn't kiss her……man, you think I would kiss that!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to where she was.

"Well…it looked like you were about to"

"Miroku…"

"Yeah"

BAM!

Inuyasha walks off with Miroku slowly following with a huge bump on his head.

**Inside the Skating Rink **

"What was that about with what's his name on top of you?"

"He tackled me because of the snowball I through at him earlier" replied Kagome.

"Ok…then why was his lips just centimeters apart from yours?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know, I wasn't trying to kiss the mutt"

They both looked at each other and gave each other sour faces and laughed.

That night, Kagome and Sango went to their Jacuzzi down the hall from their rooms.

"Guess what?" said Kagome trying to make it sound interesting enough for Sango to listen to.

"What?"

"That Inu…ya…sha…yeah Inuyasha dude and his friend Miroku go to our school"

"Great, just what I need"

"What happened?"

"He groped me!"

Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh while she climbed out of the Jacuzzi.

"Where are you going?" Sango called to her.

"Sango… yawn ……I'm tired, night whore"

"K…night slut"

Kagome went to her room and changed into her pj's. She turned her light out and drifted off to sleep.

**Kagome's Dream **

Kagome got up and looked around.

_This place…it's so familiar but why? Oh no! please don't tell me…_ she thought as she ran down the street to a beautiful white house with a porch around it.

She stopped at the drive way with her eyes narrowed towards a guy who was dressed in nothing but black with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked to the guy.

"I think you know why I'm here" he said as the setting changed to them standing on a hill out on a field.

"Naraku you know that me and my sister won't go back to your gang, so what do you want!" she yelled at him over the breeze that had just started up.

His smirk grew into a grin, "Why did you refuse me?"

"Because I didn't and still don't like you!"

"Well that's a shame…but I think I can change your mind" he said as your family soon appeared beside him.

"Now…either love me and marry me or one by one they'll die!" he yelled to you with a laugh.

"I would never love or marry you!"

Naraku acted as if he was disappointed as he pulled out a gun and shot her parents.

Kagome eyes started to water but she held them in.

_This can't be real…_ she thought.

"Say it or she dies!" Naraku yelled as he pulled Sango up by her hair.

"…never…" Kagome said as she let a tear fall.

"Fine then…" he said as he shot Sango.

Kagome couldn't help but cry. Sango had been there for her and she and been there for Sango. She remembered the day they met in pre school, how they always got in trouble and now she was dead. Kagome fell to her knees as she cried while Naraku laughed at her.

"Kagome get up…"

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

_How did they know I was here? How did they get here?……_Kagome thought as other questions filled her head.

"Yeah Kagome…get up, don't let him win" Miroku said as he started to walk over to her along with Inuyasha.

Naraku held up his gun ready to shot Kagome.

Miroku looked over and saw but ran ahead, Naraku fired and Miroku was shot. He slowly fell to the ground with a pool of blood forming.

Kagome got up and ran to Inuyasha, "Why? Why would he take the bullet that was meant for me?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Because we your friends aren't we?"

Kagome jerked her head up to look to see if he was telling the truth. Then she heard a gun shot and saw Inuyasha fall to the ground, similar to Miroku, dead.

Kagome turned to look at Naraku, who had a smile on his face.

"You've got to choices… marry me now or die…" he said as he pointed the gun to her.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'd rather die than to be married to you!"

Naraku's smile faded, "Fine!" and pulled the trigger.

Kagome watched, in slow motion, the bullet come towards her but as it got a few centimeters away from her heart, she woke up.

Kagome jerked up with cold sweat running down her face and tears running down her cheeks.

_It seemed so real…why was Inuyasha and Miroku in it though?_ She thought as she looked at her clock.

Her eyes grew wide, it was 7:30 am.

"I'm gonna be late!" she yelled as she got ready to go to school.

She ran down the stairs and noticed everyone was already gone, hers and Sango's parents gone to work and Sango at school.

Kagome grabbed her keys and climbed into her black Corvette and drove for about 5 minutes when she saw Inuyasha walking to school.

She slowed down and rolled the window down, "Wanna ride?"

He looked at her, "Sure", he said as he jumped in the car.

"So… why are you late?"

"I just woke up…you?" Kagome said.

"My alarm clock just went off…" he said.

"Oh"

They arrived at the school minutes later and got out. It was about 8:20 when they had arrived because Kagome had to get gas for her car.

As she was about to go inside, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as she turned around.

"Why are you at this school? This school is for demons and such. You're not a demon or anything, are you?" Inuyasha questioned her.

Ok! There….chapter 4 is now complete. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll have the next chapter up by next week but I don't know. I got to plan a family reunion party for one of my classes, don't ask, then I have a party to go to the next day and then after that I have to go to a prom like thing with my boyfriend but I **_will_** try to get up. Don't forget to review and flames are welcome anytime. Ja ne!


End file.
